Twelve Ways to Die
by foreverskysong
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots about different ways the major characters of Heroes of Olympus could die. It very well could end up longer than twelve, but that's what it's going to be for now. DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T WILLING TO CRY. And bring a box of tissues. Or three.
1. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

Percy watched as the flames roared up in front of them, blocking their path with a solid wall of fire.

"The other way." He said, turning and tugging Annabeth along behind him by her hand. They ran through the maze of columns and ruins, trying to reach an exit before something else could happen.

When they were only yards away from the doorway, more flames spread in front of them, hungrily consuming everything in sight.

Percy whirled around, looking for a way, any way, out of the building, only to be greeted by his worst nightmare come true.

Flames are everywhere, surrounding them, blocking them in without any hope of escape. Even the ceiling is covered by orange and red, burning its way across the plants that had twined around the columns and across the roof over the years. Smoke clouded the air, although it wasn't yet bad enough to hurt them, which was surprising, given the flames all around them.

Percy thought frantically for a plan, trying to come up with something to get them out of there-but there's nothing. His mind came up blank.

He turned to Annabeth, who was staring at the flames while silent tears streamed down her face. Her cheek was smudged with soot, and her clothes were torn and singed, but to Percy, she'd never looked more beautiful. And he couldn't stand the look of hopelessness in her eyes.

"Hey," He said, "It's okay." He stroked her cheek with his free hand, holding tighter to her hand with the other.

"Percy," Annabeth replied, and her voice broke. She started sobbing.

It broke Percy's heart to see her like that-partially because it meant that she knew, without a doubt, that there was no hope of escape for them. Otherwise, she would've stayed strong until the end-until they'd gotten out. She wouldn't be crying unless this really was the end.

Percy already knew that. Their friends couldn't save them this time, and the flames were to thick to try to run through. He might've survived, with his father's blood, but there was no way Annabeth would have. But he couldn't let himself break down-he had to stay strong. For Annabeth.

She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes, and he caught it in his own and held it to his chest. "Wise Girl." He said, his voice husky. "It's okay."

She started to cry harder, and he cradled her to his chest, soothing her, trying to ignore the tears pricking his own eyes. "Shhh, Wise Girl, it's okay. It's okay."

She sobbed into his chest, her shoulders shaking. Percy stroked her hair reassuringly and rubbed her back in small circles, trying to calm her down. To stop her tears.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Annabeth, do you remember that night on the Argo II? The night where we danced and the stars sang for us?"

She nodded, and another tear traced its way down her cheek, but Percy wiped it away gently with his thumb before it could fall.

"Let's dance, okay? Just for a little while." He whispered to her gently, and she looked at him with more tears brimming in her eyes. But she nodded.

They started to slow dance as the flames crept closer, and Percy whispered to her to close her eyes and remember the song. She did, and he rested his forehead against hers and did the same. He could almost swear he could hear it, over the sound of the roaring flames-the sound of the stars and the sea singing for them.

They opened their eyes at the same time, and just looked at each other, green to gray, drinking each other in, pouring their love for each other into their gaze.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"I love you too, Percy." Annabeth whispered back. They kissed each other, just once, tasting the salt of tears

Then they closed their eyes again and held each other, still slow dancing in that burning room. Even when they felt the heat burning their skin just inches away, they didn't look. They hugged each other tight and kept dancing, both of them crying silent tears that mingled together and evaporated into the air. Their heartbeats were synchronized, each beat seeming to defy their situation, and they focused on the sound of their hearts until it was the only thing they heard.

When the flames finally swept over them, neither screamed. Percy curled his body protectively around Annabeth's-if there was any chance he could save her, he had to take it. But they kept dancing, kept holding each other, until they fell, together.

When the fire died down, their friends found them there, lying in the ashes. Percy's body was covering Annabeth's, shielding her. He was badly burned, but not like he should have been after what the flames had been. Annabeth was barely burned at all, her body cradled underneath his, her blonde hair only just singed. They were holding onto each other so hard, so tightly, that they might as well have been one person.

The rest of the Seven tried everything to revive them-but there was nothing. The two-time saviors of Olympus were gone, vanquished by the fire. They had already shared their last heartbeat, as it stopped and left them in silence. Their last breaths had mingled and been carried away by eddies of heated air.

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo all fell to their knees beside their friends, their leaders, and every one of them sobbed, letting their tears drip onto the black ashes that covered the ground, the only remaining evidence of the enemy that had finally defeated the two undefeatable heroes. The gods themselves even came to pay their respects. Athena wept for her daughter, and Poseidon stood beside her mourning the loss of his favorite son. The others grieved the heroes they had watched grow up from age twelve.

Percy and Annabeth were gone. And this time, they weren't coming back.


	2. Take My Hand

There's something beautiful about drowning. As you let go, and relax, and let the current fold you into its embrace, carrying you where it will, there's a feeling of utter peace, and stillness. It feels as if time is standing still, and everything is quiet.

Annabeth has already relaxed-the water is a comfort to her, forever and always. But she's not ready to give in to the inevitable and let her last breath out into the ocean in one crystalline bubble. Not yet.

Instead, she closes her eyes, and for the first time in days, she lets herself remember.

First is smell-the metallic taint of blood in the air, the acrid smell of ashes and burning flesh. The scent of death is heavy on the wind.

Then comes sound-screams rend the silence of the still water around her, the clash of sword on sword, a distant rumbling of thunder-and she can hear heartbroken sobbing, her own voice, crying his name.

Finally comes sight and touch-she's looking down at Percy's face, where his head is cradled on her lap, and running her fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek, his forehead. He's bruised and battered and bleeding, and there's a trickle of crimson dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he's still beautiful. He's still her Seaweed Brain.

His sea green eyes are focused on her face, and to her, they've never looked more alive, but he's dying; he's dying and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"Percy, no, don't leave me, you're okay, you're okay, you're okay, you're going to be okay. You have to be okay." She tells him through her tears, rocking gently back and forth.

"Wise Girl." He whispers gently, softly, so quiet it might have been her imagination. He raises his right hand slowly, painfully, and places it on the side of her face. She puts her own hand over his and presses her cheek against it, crying harder.

"Percy, you can't leave me." She says, her voice broken. "As long as we're together, remember?"

Percy lets his eyes travel over her, drinking her in, and when he gets back to her face, he smiles, and moves his hand from her cheek to her chest, just over her heart. He puts his other hand on his own chest, over _his_ heart, and looks directly into her eyes, still smiling gently.

"I love you." He tells her. "I love you, Annabeth Chase, and I always will. No matter what, I love you. Always and forever. And I will never leave you." He promises.

Annabeth leans over and kisses him on the lips, and her salty tears run down and mingle with the kiss, turning it bittersweet. When she raises her head and opens her eyes again, Percy's already looking at her, the smile gone, but the love still in his eyes, along with brokenheartedness-a great sadness that mirrors her own, because she's losing her other half. Then, with a soft sigh, his hand fall from her chest and his eyes close, and he doesn't breathe again.

"Percy!" She cries, knowing its hopeless. "Percy!" Silent sobs overwhelm her, and her entire body is shaking with them, but she keeps her eyes open, fixed desperately, hopelessly on his face, watching, waiting for him to open his eyes again. But he doesn't, and she's spiraling, lost.

She screams her grief at the sky, letting it out in one terrible note that goes on and on and rings across the battlefield, louder than all other sounds. She senses rather than sees her friends turn to her and then stumble when they realize what has happened-she can feel their reactions. Piper drops her sword and claps her hands across her mouth, hunched in grief, the tears falling freely from her eyes. Jason's eyes are wide and filled with horror; his face is pale with grief. But he keeps his grip on his sword, and uses it to viciously defend Piper from any that would dare to try to attack her. Frank's knees buckle and he has to use Hazel's shoulder to steady himself-although Hazel herself isn't all that steady. They cling to each other, hold each other up, and let silent tears fall. Leo whispers, "No." and then lets himself cry, actually cry, stumbling back and forth as if drunk. And in a way, he is, drunk with grief.

Their reactions all flash in Annabeth's mind, but she's not interested in them, she doesn't care, her other half is gone, he's gone, and he's not coming back. Her soulmate, the one she loved-loves-above all others is _dead._

She collapses across his chest and sobs, crying and crying without end. Her friends form a protective circle around her and continue to fight Gaea's army, killing giant after giant and monster after monster in the name of Percy Jackson, who's blood stains the ground at their feet.

When all but one giant is dead-Porphyrion-Gaea rises from the ground in front of them, more awake then she's ever been and yet still sleeping. Her voice resounds in their heads, and even as lost in grief as she is, Gaea's voice is one she can't ignore.

_You've lost. _Mother Earth whispers. _Your hero is dead; I grow stronger with every passing second. Give up now. There is no act of defiance that can save you now._

A rage like none she's ever felt before comes over Annabeth, clouding her vision with red. She shakes from head to toe, and clutches one object tightly in her grip before climbing to her feet, every movement deliberate and belying her anger.

_Ah, yes, the mighty Annabeth Chase. _Gaea muses. _Your love lies dead at your feet. Surely you have seen the error of your actions by now? Give up, girl. Give up._

Annabeth clutches the object in her hand tighter, so that it cuts into her palm, but she doesn't feel the pain. But she stays silent, continuing to stare blankly at the goddess.

_Percy Jackson was weak, and the evidence lies clearly before you. _She gestures to his body, and all five of the others step forward, uttering wordless cries of anger. But Annabeth raises a hand, and they stop, looking to her.

_A wise decision, my dear. _Gaea whispers. _So, does this mean you surrender? Do you give up, finally?_

Annabeth closes her eyes, summoning her happiest memories of Percy to the forefront of her mind. When she opens them again, her mind is deadly calm, her vision lucid. She looks down at Percy's face, glances at his blood drying on her hands. Then she looks at Gaea, and lets that unfathomable rage fill her again, and with a wordless scream of anger-a sound that will haunt her friends forever-she uncaps the pen in her hand and hurls it, point first, at Gaea.

Riptide, Percy's unfailing sword, sinks hilt-deep in Gaea's chest, and a wave of blue light explodes outward from the blade, vaporizing Porphyrion and shredding Gaea's consciousness to pieces, so that she'll slumber on for eternity.

Annabeth fell back onto Percy, letting her anger drain away to be replaced by her grief. Her tears don't stop falling.

She doesn't remember much after that-all she knows is that her friends couldn't get her to let go of Percy, so they had to carry him all the way back onto the ship with her clinging to him, where they laid him on his bed and sat around him, shell-shocked.

It's been almost three weeks since that day, August 1st. Annabeth hasn't said a word since. They traveled back to Camp Half-Blood, their passage aided by the gods, especially Poseidon, although as soon as they were safely in the bay, he'd given in to his grief, causing hurricanes, tsunamis, and typhoons to form, and creating storms that berated the cliffs with howling winds for an entire week.

He stopped on the day they burned Percy's shroud-a beautiful sea green silk cloth embroidered with a trident and a gray owl in the center, with the symbols of almost every other god and goddess spinning out from the middle. Even Dionysus, Ares, Hera, and Zeus had claimed him as a hero.

Today was August 18th. Percy's birthday, their anniversary. One year from the day he defeated Kronos.

Annabeth had snuck out of her cabin at midnight and came to sit on the beach, where she stared at the stars until the sun started to rise over the horizon. Then she'd walked forward, into the water, swimming and swimming until she reached the deepest part of the bay, where she'd turned to float through the water on her back and look up to where the surface shone with the sunrise.

Annabeth holds Percy's face fixed in her mind, his smile, and opens her eyes to look into the water. Light shines far above, but there's more than that.

A ghost of Percy is shimmering in the water, glowing around the edges. His eyes are the exact green that she remembers-the color she could never forget. He's swimming above her, smiling a sad smile, and as she watches, he reaches out his hand.

"Come on," He says, his voice echoing through her body, to her very core. "Take my hand."

Annabeth reaches up, slowly, feeling the water move around her hand, afraid that he'll leave, that her mind is playing tricks on her-that he'll be gone the second their hands touch.

"I will never leave you." He promises, knowing her thoughts just as he did before.

So Annabeth reaches out to his hand. And she takes it.


	3. Tightly

**Tightly**

"Percy, you're going the wrong way." Annabeth protests, craning her head around to look back the way they'd come.

Percy laughes. "Relax, Wise Girl. I know where I'm going."

"Really?" She demanded. "Because you just passed the turn to your mom's apartment. We're going to be late for dinner!"

"I think my mom will understand." Percy tells her, smiling broadly.

His hand is light on the top of the steering wheel of his old beat-up Chevy pick-up truck, and he can't stop smiling like an idiot. He can't wait to see her face.

He glances over, catching sight of Annabeth's distressed expression before looking back at the road. He knows she hates not knowing things.

"Hey." He says, switching hands on the steering wheel and reaching over to grab hers. "I promise you're going to love where we're going."

He strokes the side of her hand with his thumb, lacing his fingers through hers.

She sighs. "Percy, you know I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you'll love this one." Percy tells her, grinning knowingly.

She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him, but doesn't bother trying to make him tell her. She obviously knows that this is one of the times when she isn't going to find out until he wants her to.

He's been planning this for weeks. He wants everything to be absolutely perfect, and he's been running around nonstop to make sure that it is. The dinner at his mom's isn't real; he'd told Annabeth that to get her to go with him. His mom is in on the whole thing, and had even talked to Annabeth on the phone about the fake dinner so that she wouldn't think anything was off. Honestly, his mom is almost excited as he is.

The sun starts to set behind them, and Annabeth twists around in her seat to watch it, still holding his hand. She never gets tired of the sunsets-not since Tartarus. But what she likes best is watching the moonrise, and seeing the stars start to sparkle in the sky.

It's a perfect night for it, too-not a cloud in sight. Percy has Aphrodite to thank for that; the goddess had bullied everyone else into keeping the weather calm as a favor for him. It also helps that she has a soft spot for him.

Percy turns onto a side road and parks his truck in the deserted parking lot at the end of it, smiling at Annabeth's wild, surprised expression.

"Percy, where in Hades are we?" She asks, looking around.

The buildings in front of them are boxy, concrete buildings, with few windows and rusty metal doors. A narrow alley between the two of them is blocked by a chain-link fence gate, padlocked shut. Beyond that, they can't see anything-which is exactly how Percy wants it.

"Come on." He says, hopping out of the truck and shutting his door with a slam that echoes in the quiet night. He walks around to Annabeth's side and opens her door for her-his mom had drilled that lesson into his head so many times that he'd lost count.

He offers her his hand, and she takes it, sliding down from her seat and landing easily on the asphalt. "Where are we, Seaweed Brain? It looks like a jailhouse."

"Nope." Percy answers, grinning.

She glares at him. "Percy, come on. I hate surprises. Just tell me where we are already."

Percy shakes his head. "No way, Wise Girl; it's just getting good. Now follow me."

He leads her by the hand to the chain link fence gate, pulling out his enchanted pocket knife as he goes. Hermes had given it to him-the god's own contribution to the night. He'd told Percy that it would unlock any lock.

Sure enough, as soon as he inserts the blade into the keyhole of the padlock, it clicks open, and he pulls the chains away, letting them fall to the ground with a clank.

Annabeth hesitates, her eyes darting around nervously. "Percy, you're going to get us arrested."

"Since when did you care about a little bit of trouble?" Percy retorts. "Besides, Wise Girl, I attract trouble like a magnet."

"Understatement." She mutters, and follows him cautiously into the alley.

The concrete walls on either side are covered in decades' worth of graffiti, marked with the names of numerous people who wanted to be remembered.

"If you wanted to creep me out, you've succeeded." Annabeth informs him, and he grins.

"That's not my goal, but creepiness is always a plus." He replies, bracing himself. A few seconds later, Annabeth smacks him in the back of the head, and he grins.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." She tells him in a half-exasperated, half-irritated tone.

"No, I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain." Percy answers, and Annabeth doesn't reply.

They finally get to the end of the alley, and Percy feels the transition from rough concrete to soft sand. Behind him, Annabeth catches her breath.

They're on a beach, in a little hidden bay. The sand gives way to rocks at either end, and then to craggy cliffs. Across the water, the moon is just starting to rise, bathing everything in an otherwordly silver light.

_Thanks, Artemis._ Percy silently thinks. The goddess had come through on her promise of a spectacular moonrise.

"Percy, this is amazing." Annabeth tells him, breathless with wonder.

"Told you." Percy says smugly, smirking. She punches him lightly on the shoulder and then goes back to watching the silver moon. Her gray eyes reflect the starry glow, and Percy feels an almost overwhelming rush of love for her. "Come on." He says, tugging her forward. "Let's go sit over there."

They sit down in the sand with a perfect view of the moon, and Percy's nerves start to catch up with him. But he's careful not to show it.

Annabeth rests her head on his shoulder, still holding on tightly to his hand. She's wearing her usual clothes-a t-shirt and jeans-and so is he, but that doesn't change the fact that the night is absolutely magical, or that Annabeth is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

The waves lap quietly at the shore. _Shhhh, shhhh._ Crickets chirp from somewhere nearby.

Above them, the stars start to sparkle in the inky dark sky. The Huntress is the first to appear-Zoe, immortalized in the stars forever. Other constellations soon follow, and then more and more stars start to show up, all different colors, so it looks like someone threw glitter into the sky. But it couldn't be any more perfect.

A comet streaks across them, and then another, and another-a meteor shower.

"Look, Wise Girl." Percy whispers to her. "Shooting stars. Make a wish."

Annabeth looks up at him and smiles softly. "I have everything I could ever need right here." She squeezes his hand slightly, and Percy returns it.

"I love you, Annabeth." He tells her.

"I love you too, Percy." She says back.

"I love you, Annabeth." He continues. "And my life would be nothing without you. You mean the world to me."

Annabeth tilts her head to look up at him, a little confused. "Percy-"

But he keeps going, ignoring her interruption. "I fell into Tartarus to be with you-and I would do it over and over again so that we could stay together. I never want to leave you-I always want to be with you, every second of every minute of every hour of every day. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what."

Slowly, it seems to dawn on Annabeth, and tears start to well in her eyes. "Percy-" She starts again, but again, Percy doesn't let her finish.

He fumbles in his pocket, still holding tightly to Annabeth's hand, and pulls out the small gray box that's been burning a hole in his jeans all day. A single tear runs down Annabeth's cheek when she sees it, but she's smiling through the tears.

"Annabeth," Percy whispers. "Wise Girl. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth smiles, still crying, and tries to wipe her eyes, unsuccessfully. She laughs a little, her voice watery, and then throws her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips. He can taste the salt of her tears.

"Yes." She tells him when she finally pulls back. "Yes, Percy, a thousand times yes. I will marry you, Perseus Jackson."

Percy grins bigger than ever, filled with wild joy. He quickly opens the box and takes the ring out, holding it up so she can see it.

The band is made of Celestial bronze, with a single silver diamond in the middle and clusters of emeralds on either side of it. On the other side of the band, the words _As long as we're together_ are engraved into the metal.

"Oh, Percy, it's beautiful." Annabeth gasps, and Percy's smile grows. He slips it onto the third finger of her left hand, and then laces his fingers through hers. She leans forward at the same time as he does, and they kiss deeply.

At that moment, Percy's sure that no man on earth or elsewhere could possibly be happier than him.

They spend a while longer on the beach, but before long, they have to get going. Not once does Annabeth let go of his hand, and for the few moments when she has to so that they can get in the truck, Percy feels the loss like a physical injury.

Annabeth scoots over to sit in the middle, to be closer to him, and buckles her seat belt, tightening the strap as far as it'll go. She grabs his hand again as soon as he's buckled, and rests her head on his shoulder.

Percy starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the main road, heading back to camp. He can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out-his mom, the gods, and Leo (who helped him make the ring) are the only ones that he told.

The road is deserted, which doesn't surprise him, since it's so late. He glances down and notices Annabeth admiring her ring, twisting her hand different ways to see every angle.

He grins. "Like your ring?"

"Very much." Annabeth murmurs. "It's perfect. This whole night is perfect."

"That's what I was going for." Percy replies, watching the road, carefully watching for any animals.

"Mission accomplished." She tells him, and he laughs happily.

Suddenly, directly in front of them, a car whips around the corner, swerving onto their side of the road.

Percy stomps the brakes and wrenches the steering wheel sideways at the same time, but the car's too close, and it's not slowing down.

It just catches the front left wheel-but it's enough. Percy's pick-up flips upward and then rolls, skidding on the pavement.

Percy hits his head at some point, and his vision swims unclearly, but he curves his body to try and protect Annabeth, holding her tightly. The roof dents inwards, and the windshield shatters, sending glass flying everywhere. Percy feels pain, everywhere, but he keeps himself curled around Annabeth, shielding her from the glass and holding her securely enough to prevent her from being jerked around too much.

The airbag deploys, snapping something in Percy's shoulder, and then the truck finally stops rolling, landing on the driver's side. Percy hits his back, hard, and blacks out.

He must've only been unconscious for a few seconds, maybe a minute, because when he opens his eyes again, the truck is still rocking a bit from side to side, not yet completely settled on the ground. Annabeth is laying against his chest, and even though her weight makes his back and shoulder hurt worse, he doesn't say anything.

She looks mostly all right, except for a few cuts-and she's cradling her right arm to her chest; it might be broken.

"Percy," she coughs, "are you okay?"

Even though it hurts to talk, or move, or anything, he answers. "Yeah." He lies. "I'm okay." He reaches out to try and grab her hand, but the movement sends a fresh wave of pain through him that almost makes him pass out again. He grimaces, trying not to cry out, and Annabeth struggles to free herself, looking at him with panicky concern.

"No, you're not." She says. "Percy, you're hurt. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Percy gulps in air, and pain flares hot in his chest. His breathing gets faster, shallower, as he tries to stay conscious, and Annabeth starts crying in distress-no sobs, no panicky cries, just tears pouring down her face. She crawls sideways, avoiding putting weight on her right arm, and helps him sit up, not touching his left shoulder.

Each breath sends pain stabbing through him. He coughs, hard, and tastes blood.

"I know it hurts, Percy, but we have to get out of the truck. Then-then I'll call camp, and they'll come and get us. You'll be fine." Annabeth tells him, pleading.

Percy looks into her gray eyes, his vision blurry, and nods. "I'll be fine." He repeats, for her benefit. "Come on, Wise Girl, let's get out of here."

Together, they crawl out through the gaping hole where the windshield once was, cutting their legs on the jagged glass. Annabeth almost has to drag him the rest of the way out, but finally they're out of the truck, under the starry sky, breathing in the crisp night air.

Annabeth pulls out her cell phone-miraculously undamaged. Or not so miraculously, since Leo invented them. She dials the numbers as fast as she can, staining the screen with blood. Percy isn't sure who she decided to call until they answer.

"Leo? Leo, it's Annabeth." She's crying harder now, looking over at where Percy's leaning with his back against the frame of the truck. "I need you to come get us-you can track my phone; I don't know exactly where we are. Some drunk driver-they came out of nowhere-and the truck flipped, and rolled, and Leo, please, _please _hurry. Percy's hurt, really bad, and I think my arm is broken." Percy hears Leo's distressed voice on the other end of the line, although he can't tell what he's saying. "Bring Will with you, and _hurry_, Leo." She hangs up and tosses her phone aside, leaning back over Percy.

"Hey." Percy croaks. "Hey, I'm fine." He struggles to sit up straighter, and lifts his hand to touch her cheek. "See?"

"Percy, sit still. Leo and Will are going to be here soon." She tells him, pushing him back with her good arm.

Percy's mind is spinning dizzily, and it's becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open and focused. "Leo, huh?"

"He's the one I knew for sure would answer his phone." Annabeth explains. She inspects a deep gash in his leg where a piece of glass had been stuck, and then tears off a piece of fabric from the bottom of her t-shirt to bandage it.

Percy watches her, mesmerized by the way her hair falls forward when she bends closer, not the least bit fazed by the blood and grime covering her. His warrior princess.

He coughs again, harder, and tastes blood again, chokes on it. His vision darkens and his ears start ringing, and it's not until the coughing fit is over that he realizes Annabeth is yelling his name.

"Percy!" She's saying. "You have to calm down; don't breathe so fast, it'll only make it worse."

Percy tries to do what she says, but as soon as he tries to calm down, his eyelids start to droop, and he feels himself slipping away.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare leave me!" Annabeth orders him furiously. "Don't you even dare! We're spending the rest of our lives together, remember?" She strokes his cheek, forcing him to look directly into her eyes.

He gets lost in them for a bit-her beautiful, fierce, familiar silvery gray eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispers to her, and she laughs a little.

"Really, Percy? Really? That's what you're going to say?" She asks, a little hysterical.

"I just wanted to remind you." He tells her, his voice slurring. The pain is overwhelming him, and his back is the source of the worst of it-a core of white-hot stabbing pain that keeps arcing through his body. His eyes start to close again, and he can't stop them this time.

"Percy-Percy, don't." Annabeth pleads. "Stay awake. Leo and Will are going to be here any minute; just stay awake."

"I love you." Percy tells her. She's so beautiful, she has no idea. Percy lets himself fill with his love for her, and it battles the pain, but the pain is just a symptom of the blackness that's taking over his mind.

"Percy, no-don't leave me, Percy, don't leave me." Annabeth cries, pressing the palm of her broken arm to his cheek unheedingly and using the other to grab a hold of his right hand. She squeezes tightly, crushing his fingers in her grip, but it doesn't matter how hold she holds on, because he's slipping away, fighting a losing battle against the tide of rising darkness. "Don't leave me." Annabeth repeats.

"Never." He manages to whisper, just before his muscles tense one last time and then relax, and his eyes close completely. The wave of darkness washes over him, and he's gone, his last sensation that of Annabeth's hand tightly gripping his own.

**And another tearful end to Perseus Jackson is successfully written by me. Congratulations, me. I'm so proud.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed-and sorry I'm only just now updating. This took awhile to perfect. And now, we have this, a one-shot that will quite possibly cause people to be very angry at me. After all, I did just ruin their happy ending. Oh well.**


	4. Savior

**Savior**

Percy sprinted to reach Annabeth in time—he ran faster than he'd ever ran before, his legs digging deep into the loose ground. But he knew he was going to be too late—too late to save her, too late to prevent Polybotes from taking his only happiness away from him, taking _everything _away from him.

Polybotes raised his arm, his trident poised to strike. He grinned cruelly at Percy's futile attempts to reach Annabeth, and his arm began its deadly downward arc.

Percy was still twenty yards away, and he _knew _he'd never reach her in time, but he was still trying, still sprinting, because he couldn't bear her death. He wouldn't survive living without her.

And then, suddenly, someone is there—a dark, shadowy silhouette slips protectively in front of Annabeth just as the trident struck—piercing straight through the shadowy demigod's chest.

He hung in the air, held there by Polybotes' trident, and Polybotes scowled in annoyance before shoving his body off of the end of his weapon and preparing to strike again.

A rush of anger burned through Percy's veins, and he let out a raw-throated yell. Water erupted around him and, at his command, twisted itself around Polybotes, keeping an invisible barrier between the giant's skin so that he couldn't turn it to poison and save himself.

"You shouldn't have done that, Polybotes." Percy snarled. "My enemies should have learned by now—_never _threaten the people I love."

He stabbed his sword through the giant's chest, and he roared in pain and rage before a green strike of light sent him crumbling to dust.

Percy turned just in time to see Annabeth's savior crumpling to the ground, a large pool of blood spreading beneath him, and the anger drained out of him immediately. He stumbled over, dropping his sword, and fell heavily to his knees beside Nico, breathing hard.

"No." He whispered, his voice cracking, as he beheld his cousin's bloody, beaten, bruised body.

"Nico," he started to say, but the son of Hades wouldn't let him finish.

"Percy." He croaked. "I'm sorry."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion above his tear-filled eyes. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Nico reached out his hand and grabbed Percy's wrist. "Everything. We could have been friends. But I...I couldn't let go of my grudge. I hated you, and that cost us...everything."

His voice starts to get quieter, and is no more than a breath when he speaks the last word.

"Nico, no, you can't!" Percy shouted in despair, his hands hovering in the air as he tried to do anything, everything, that could help.

"Percy." Nico started, then coughed hard. Blood stained his lips. "Percy, there's nothing you can do."

Percy sat back on his heels. A single tear traced its way down his cheek.

"Tell Hazel...goodbye for me...okay? And...tell her...that I love her." Nico whispered, his breathing growing even more labored.

Percy nodded desperately, trying to do something right by Nico for once. "I will, Nico, I promise."

Nico smiled one last time, and looked into Percy's eyes, and a feeling of peace traveled between them-the feeling of a grudge finally being layed to rest.

Then Nico's fingers relaxed and loosened their grip, and the light fled from his eyes. A last puff of breath escaped from his lips...and then the son of Hades was gone forever.

Percy sat there and let himself cry, until Annabeth came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy," she said softly, gently, "it's time to let him go."

And she slowly helped him up and led him away from Nico's body. Percy's eyes were frozen wide in shock, and his face was pale.

"I can't believe he's gone." He whispered. Then, bitterly, "It was my fault.

"No, Percy, you can't think that. There was nothing you could have done." Annabeth hurried to reassure him.

"I should have been there." Percy croaked, and his voice broke on the last word. "It should have been me."

Annabeth didn't say anything—maybe because she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise—and instead gently guided him back to their friends.

That night, they burned his shroud—black silk that wavered with silver gray tones, with a skull and cross bones and a green trident embroidered in the center.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered to him. "It wasn't your fault."

But Percy knew better. It _was _his fault—Nico was dead, and he might as well have struck the final blow himself.


	5. Coming Back

**Hey, guys. So, I suck at updating this fanfic, and I'm really sorry about that. But I usually only work on writing these one-shots when I'm in a sad, emotional, hate-the-world mood, and I'm actually pretty glad that I haven't been having those too often lately. **

**For those of you who really want more Percabeth death one-shots, I'm sorry, but this isn't one. Leo is the one who's featured in this one. I'm kind of all out of Percabeth death ideas at the moment. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm also sorry that these made some of you cry. Actually, no, not really. I wrote them to try and make you cry. Because I'm an evil person that likes to write the death scenes of major characters in various different ways. But if it makes you feel any better, I cried while writing most of these, so you're not alone. And hopefully that tells you that I'm not completely a horrible person. **

**I've noticed that some of you are complaining about why Percy didn't just use his water powers to extinguish the fire in the first chapter. The answer to that is simple: Because I didn't want him to. I wrote these, I hold the power, the characters do what I want. It was meant to be a deathfic, and if Percy had extinguished the flames, they wouldn't have died. If you don't like that, deal with it. I don't care. Tell yourself it was because he was too tired, or because the fire wasn't normal (because it obviously wasn't) and the water wouldn't have done anything anyway. Or maybe it was just because he wasn't anywhere near water and didn't have the strength or the means necessary because something had happened to make his powers useless. It doesn't matter to me. **

**Anyway, here's the update-review, please, and tell me what you think of this one. **

**Coming Back**

Leo watches to make sure his friends are all out before he sets off the explosion-after all, he might be fireproof, but they're not. And if he's doing this to save them-with very little chance of him getting out alive-then he'd really rather make sure they're all safe first.

He leans back against the rough, dusty rock wall, wiping sweat off his forehead, and looks down at the tiny device that'll set off a chain reaction of explosions as soon as he presses the button.

He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, knowing that pressing that button will probably be the last thing he ever does. The imminent threat of death hangs over him like a dark cloud, and the face that fills his mind is Calypso's-the girl he's in love with. The one he promised he would come back for.

"Calypso." He starts, savoring the sound of her name. "I'm sorry I can't come back for you."

The words, even to him, sound empty, and there's so much more he wants to say...

And just like that, an idea comes to him, and he fumbles for his tool belt, summoning paper and a pen.

When he's finished writing, he clumsily folds the letter and holds it gingerly in his dirty fingers, staring at the brightness of the white paper against the darkness of the tunnel.

"Dad." He says this time, concentrating fiercely on his father. "I rarely ask you for anything-this is only the second time. So-can you-can you please get this letter to Calypso? If I don't...If I don't make it, I want to know that she'll at least have this."

At first, nothing happens. But then his dad's symbol-the forge-glows bright on the blank back of the folded paper, and when the light fades, the symbol is burned onto it.

Leo smiles and fold the paper smaller, tucking it into his shirt pocket, right over his heart. Then he walks down the tunnel-in the opposite direction of the way his friends went. Back to the main cavern.

He has to be a certain distance away from the bombs he rigged around the place for the device he has to work and set them off. And unfortunately, that distance is pretty short.

He pauses at the end of the tunnel, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what comes next. Then he sprints out into the main cavern, trying to ignore the fact that it's ringed with monsters, and directly onto the metal grate that runs through the middle of the room-over a lake of magma.

_Why did it have to be a volcano? _He thinks, sweat dripping off his face. _Why couldn't it have been a normal mountain? Or, better yet, a nice tropical island somewhere? _

He slides to a stop in the middle of the metal bridge, breathing hard, and holds the device out in front of him, reaching with his other hand to press the button.

By this point, the monsters have actually realized his presence and are starting to join him on the bridge-he has to do this now.

One last deep breath-_I'm sorry, Calypso-_and then he presses the button.

The first explosion sends chunks of rock raining down from above and sets his ears ringing. He crouches down on the bridge, raising his hands to cover his ears for the next explosion-the first was just for show.

All at once, the rest of them go off, and a supernova of heat and flame wash over him as the volcano explodes around him. Shrapnel from the metal bridge and the weapons of the monsters-now vaporized-cuts through him, and something hits his shoulder hard before the compressed heat goes the only way it can go-up-carrying him with it.

A chunk of rock slams into his forehead, just above his eyebrow, and his head spins dizzily as hot blood trickles into his eye, but he clings to consciousness like a drowning man clings to wood.

More shrapnel slams into him, and pain flares through him when a larger piece of shredded metal buries itself in his stomach.

He closes his eyes to ward against the pain, and feels cool air touch his hot skin as he's finally blasted out of the top of the volcano. He hears the explosions continue behind him, and hopes the others managed to get out.

He blacks out, briefly, clinging only to memories of Calypso's smile before the pain obliterates every thought and darkness takes him over.

When he wakes up, his back is lying on soft sand, and a cool, sweet ocean breeze is gently soothing his overheated skin. He opens his eyes, and there are stars.

The first constellation he sees is the Huntress-one that Annabeth taught him, when she told him the story behind it. It reminds him of how much Calypso loved the stars, and a wave of longing washes over him.

"I miss you, Calypso." He whispers, his voice a breath, his throat dry and raw, and blinks his eyes shut, holding back the tears that suddenly fill them.

Exhaustion weighs him down, so that he feels like he weighs a thousand pounds, and it takes an eternity for him to open his eyes back up again, and when he does, she's there. Leaning over him, strands of hair escaping from her loose braid, and three thousand years of sadness glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks, is Calypso.

"Leo." She says, and one of her tears drips down onto his cheek.

Leo smiles up at her, his lips aching with the effort, and reaches up his hand to wipe away the rest of her tears from her face. "Hey, sunshine." He greets her, his voice barely loud enough to hear. "Did I miss your dining table this time?"

She laughs once, a desperate, slightly hysterical sound, and nods her head yes.

Leo's hand starts to fall from her cheek, and she grabs it in her own hand and holds it there, then reaching out with her other hand and twining her fingers with his.

"See, Sunshine? I told you I'd come back." He tells her, and she nods again, more tears pouring from her beautiful, dark, starry eyes. "Did you miss me?"

She smiles through her tears, shakes her head. "Not at all." She replies quietly, and squeezes his hands.

"You must hate that I'm back, then." He croaks hoarsely. "And after all you did to get rid of me."

Another tear drips from her cheek onto his shirt. "Oh, I _so_ hate seeing you here on my island again." She whispers. "You should've know better."

"Yeah, well." He replies. "You can punish me with a kiss or two. How about it, Sunshine?"

Without another word, she leans down and places her lips on his, and heat blossoms between them. Fire races through Leo's veins, and his heart beats faster, responding to the feelings that fill his mind. He kisses her back, as hard as he can, and pulls his right hand out of her grip to bury his fingers in her hair.

She pulls back just the slightest bit, and they both breathe heavily. Her forehead rests against his, her skin cool.

"Leo Valdez." She murmurs, and Leo listens more intently than he ever has before in his life. "In three thousand years, I've never loved a man as much as I love you." Her lips brush against his as they move to form the words, and Leo's heart is aglow with warmth. "You fixed me when I was broken, and I will never forget that."

Leo smiles, his eyes still closed. "Calypso." He whispers back, his own lips brushing against hers. "You're the best thing I've ever fixed. You're the one I've been waiting for all along. I love you, Calypso, more than anything."

In the back of his mind, he can feel that weight still dragging him down, that darkness waiting to pull him into the ground. But he doesn't acknowledge it, instead focusing on _this_ moment, on right now, right here, with Calypso.

She kisses him again, and rests her hand on his chest, absentmindedly tapping her fingers in the same pattern, over and over again.

_I love you_. She says in Morse code, the same way Leo used to communicate with his mom, and Leo takes his fingers out of her hair and reaches his arm around her back, pulling her closer and ignoring the pain it causes, and taps the same message back.

_I love you too._

Calypso pulls back, farther away this time, and Leo opens his eyes, wondering why.

An impossible sadness is in her star-bright eyes, and more and more tears pour down her cheeks as she looks down at him. She puts her hand on his cheek, and runs her thumb across his lips, a weak, sad smile wavering on her lips. The stars shine bright behind her, forming a silvery halo.

That heavy darkness is more urgent now, insistent, and Leo struggles to keep his eyes open, struggles to stay with her.

"Calypso." He says again, and he's so tired that his voice slurs her name. "I miss you."

"I'm right here, Leo." She whispers, and her voice is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

His eyes close, against his will, but he doesn't want to sleep yet, so he tries to keep talking. "Stay. Don't leave, 'kay?" He mumbles.

"I won't." She answers, her voice far away. "I'm right here. I'm right here, Leo. I won't ever leave."

He feels her lips on his again, but the sensation is fading fast, so far away, as if he's already more asleep than awake. She pulls back again, lays her cheek against his, and then Leo remembers.

He struggles to open his eyes back up, but he can't, so he just forces his hand to move, and slides it jerkily across his chest to his pocket. His fingers are weak, and they fumble to reach inside, but he does it, and pulls the paper out.

With one last effort, he manages to open his eyes back up again, and he turns his head sideways to kiss Calypso's cheek, while his hand finds hers and presses the letter into it.

Then his eyes close, and he floats away, no longer feeling the breeze, or Calypso's fingers still clenched around his, or her cheek against his and her lips on his ear.

Too late for him to hear it, Calypso whispers, "I love you." one last time, and places one last kiss on his cold lips. Her fingers curl desperately around the paper he gave her, and she pulls back to look at it.

_Calypso,_

_ Hey, Sunshine. If you're reading this, that means I couldn't tell you in person, which means that I'm dead, because nothing else would ever stop me from coming back for you and telling you everything I'm going to tell you now, in this letter. _

_ I'm about to set off an explosion in a volcano, which is why I'm writing this at all. There's maybe a one in a million chance I'll survive this, and I can't do it knowing that I'll never tell you what I've wanted to ever since I left. _

_ And that is this: I love you, Calypso. And it might be impossible for me to ever see you again, but I don't care, and neither, apparently, do the Fates. I don't think they ever really got over the fact that tragedies aren't as popular in the modern world, and that they like to make up for it by turning every demigod's life into their own tragic love story. It's the only explanation. _

_ During the past few weeks, all I could ever think about was you. I almost died about a hundred times as a result of that, but I really didn't care. Monster attacks don't matter compared to the thought of never seeing you again. Defeating Gaea doesn't matter near as much to me as getting back to Ogygia. Which is maybe a bad thing, since if Gaea isn't defeated, the world is going to end and we're both going to be dead. But I just don't care, because I love you, and everything else pales in comparison to my feelings for you. _

_ Since I'm gone now, I guess none of it really matters. But that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, because there is no way in Hades that would ever happen, whether I'm dead or not. There's no way I would have ever found someone else to replace you, and now I won't ever have the chance to find someone else, anyway, because dating ghost girls really isn't my thing. But I just wanted you to know that-and to know that I hope you can find someone else. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to be free. I don't know why the gods never let you go after they made their promise, but now I'm kind of glad they didn't, because otherwise, I doubt I ever would have met you. _

_ I love you, Calypso. And while I'm kind of sad I'll never get the chance to give you a last name (how would you have felt about being Calypso Valdez, Sunshine?), I don't regret anything. If I hadn't set off this explosion, everyone would be dead, and Gaea would win. Now, there's a chance that the others can defeat her, and you won't ever be safe until she's gone. _

_ I love you, Calypso. I will never get tired of writing those words-I never would have tired of saying them, either. But writing them will have to work, even though writing it a thousand times will never be able to tell you how much I love you. But I hope you're okay, and I hope the gods let you go, because life off of Ogygia is pretty awesome-even though life on Ogygia, for me, was better than anything, because I was with you._

_ I love you more than anything. _

_ Love,_

_ Leo Valdez_


	6. Raindrops and Our Bittersweet Infinity

**Okay, guys, here's a warning and an apology beforehand: I think this one is probably the cruellest of all of them. It's another Percabeth one, although it's not so much about **_**how**_** they died...anyway, you'll find out. **

**A.C (guest): Nico didn't tell Percy his secret because he was dying, and he knew it. He also knew that Percy would blame himself for his death, and that telling him his secret would only make that worse. He kept it from Percy to protect him. **

**Just so you guys know, this one is a lot like the...third one, was it? Tightly, the one where Percy proposes and they have a great night that ends with tragedy? It's not exactly like that, it's just, sweet sweet fluff until, BAM, there's the punch to the chest. I can't even read it myself, because it hurts. But I take that as a good sign, because hopefully it means I'm not totally heartless, although if I can write something like this...well. **

**I was also really angry with myself when I finished this, because I'm really good at writing sad-sweet death scenes, and I just know that I'm going to end up being one of the authors that kills off main characters in the most emotional ways possible so that the whole world cries. **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy it. **

**Raindrops and Our Bittersweet Infinity**

Percy leans against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets as he waits for Annabeth to arrive.

They're in New Rome for the weekend, and of course Annabeth keeps being dragged all over the town and camp by architects and construction workers who want her opinion. Apparently, she'd been highly recommended by Reyna, and everyone knows a high recommendation from her is like being mentioned by royalty.

Percy, on the other hand, keeps getting dragged in the exact opposite direction. He'd already been maneuvered into teaching a swordsmanship class, pressed into giving a guest appearance at the school, and asked to a party by a daughter of Venus (which he'd politely declined, of course).

The fact that he only ever sees Annabeth at night and, occasionally, meals, is starting tog et, for lack of a better word, _frustrating. _She'd promised she'd meet him at six for diner, but here it is, already 6:30, and she's nowhere to be found.

Thunder rumbles overhead, bolts of lightning lighting up stormy gray clouds the exact color of Annabeth's eyes.

Rain starts to fall, and Percy sticks out his hand to catch the first few drops of it, smiling faintly at the memories it brings.

Then he sighs and sticks his hand back into his pocket, tilting his head back against the doorframe and closing his eyes, waiting for the one person he loves most to finally arrive.

"Are you coming in, Percy?" Hazel's voice asks.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for Annabeth." Percy answers, without opening his eyes.

"Okay," she replies softly. "See you in a bit."

Percy listens to her leave, shuffling back inside to the dinner-it's being held at Frank's house, and only a few of their friends are invited. It's supposed to be their opportunity to catch up with everyone.

Percy sighs again, a quiet breath lost in the mist of the falling rain.

He opens his eyes at the sound of footsteps, and finds Annabeth sprinting towards him through the rain, already soaked, her feet kicking up showers of water.

Percy can't keep the grin off his face, and he quickly straightens to greet her, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"You're late." He accuses, in a very unaccusatory tone. "And soaking wet."

"Sorry, David and I just got so carried away talking about the plans for a new dome; I lost track of time. And I don't know how you expect me to do anything about the second thing; in case you haven't noticed, it's pouring down rain right now." She says in one breath, a little winded.

Percy takes a step towards her, careful not to step out in the rain, and grabs her hands. "Yeah, well, I might be the son of Poseidon, but in case you didn't know, I prefer my girlfriend dry when I hug her."

Annabeth gets a sly twinkle in her eyes and smirks at him. "Oh, really?" And she pulls on his arms, tugging him sideways and then swinging him out into the rain before letting go.

Percy stumbles backwards and laughs, holding his arms out and letting the rain soak him. Annabeth grins at him, and then launches herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I take it back." Percy mumbles into her neck. "Wet hugs are perfectly fine too."

Behind them, Percy hears the umistakeable sound of the door being closed-and then the sound of the bolt turning.

He pulls his head back to look Annabeth in the eyes.

"I think," he starts, "that we were just locked out."

Annabeth's forehead crinkles in concern. "You won't get anything to eat."

Percy rests his forehead on hers. "I'm pretty sure I can live with that." He whispers, rainwater dripping from his lips.

"How sure?" Annabeth breathes, and Percy answers with a kiss; a kiss filled with rainwater and happiness.

"Very sure." He murmurs when they have to pull away for breath.

He sets her down, and they spend the rest of their evening wandering the empty streets together in the pouring rain. Percy occasionally lets go of her hand to attempt a few dance moves straight out of _Step Up_, just for Annabeth's amusement. Her laughter echoes off the walls, and PErcy proceeds to moonwalk and spin in the rain (which he's suprisingly good at), kicking up water that splashes against Annabeth's legs and makes her laugh harder. He uses his powers to make shapes in the rain, and they finally find themselves stumbling up to the door to their apartment, tripping in the dark, not caring that the rain is still pouring around them. Neither of them are cold, although the reasons for that are more than just the warmth they always feel when they're together.

They stop and just stand there, in the wavering circle of light cast by a nearby street lamp.

Percy looks down at Annabeth, out of breath from laughter, and his grin slowly fades to a sad smile. For a little while, things had almost felt normal again, like old times. Real.

"See?" He says softly, twirling her wet, tangled hair through his fingers. "Elysium isn't so bad."

Annabeth matches his sad smile, but tears well in her eyes, and Percy strokes her cheek with his thumb, catching and wiping away a wayward tear.

"Think it was Silena who locked us out?" He asks, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She laughs a little through her tears, placing her hand over his, pressing it to her cheek. "Probably."

"I'm glad she did." Percy replies. "Although I'm sorry we missed Nico; it's always nice to hear what's going on with Jason and Piper."

"And Leo and Calypso." Annabeth adds. "Gods, I can't believe they have _kids._"

Percy's smile wavers, and he has to blink back tears of his own. "Yeah." He agrees quietly, his voice thick. "Me neither."

Annabeth looks up at him, her own smile gone, gray eyes filled with worry and regret. But she doesn't say anything. She knows all the words in the world couldn't fix this hurt.

Instead, she buries her head against his chest and hugs him tight. He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against her hair.

"I love you, Percy." She tells him, her voice raw and hoarse with withheld tears.

"I love you too, Annabeth." Percy says back, his voice just as hoarse. "My Wise Girl."

And they just stand there, in the dark, in the rain, surrounded by the lullaby of the falling drops of water, comforting each other for the loss of all they never had the chance to have.

Because they didn't survive the Second Giant War. Neither did Frank, or Hazel. Piper, Jason, and Leo were left to make the journey home on their own: the same ones who began the prophecy, finished it.

Gaea took everything from them, including their lives, and their only comfort in the land of the dead is the knowledge that they'd taken Gaea down with them.

Their short mortal lives had become a bittersweet infinity. And here they are, now locked in a kiss that tasted achingly of rainwater and memories.

The taste of raindrops and their bittersweet infinity.

**In case you weren't crying hard enough, yes, that is a reference to The Fault in Our Stars. Sorry for that. I couldn't help myself. **


End file.
